The Organization's Adventure at Six Flags!
by Scootypuff
Summary: Organization XIII goes to Six Flags. Zexion Barfs. Axel gets violated by the Superman ride. Crack.


I've personally never cared too much for Six Flags until recently, but I figured a certain Organization would be _thrilled_ by it. I mean, who doesn't like standing in the Texas heat for an hour just to ride _one_ ride? Anyway, the idea came to me when I was reminiscing on the last time I went to Six Flags and the crazy stuff that happened, so enjoy!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Warner Brothers/Looney Toons, etc. I only own the plot, which was partially based off of real events. Partially.**

* * *

><p>They stared at the entrance. It was magnificent. Well, to some of them. The rest just thought it looked like something out of an old western movie, but Roxas insisted that it was something more.<p>

They had arrived at Six Flags Over Texas. Why Texas? Because, that's why. And by they, I meant Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Saix, Larxene, Luxord, and Xemnas. None of the others wanted to go, simply based on the fact that they had heard that is was hotter than Agrabah. Which was, more than likely, correct.

"PINK THING PINK THING PINK THING!" Demyx squealed, jumping around.

"The hell is a Pink Thing?" Axel asked, Demyx staring in shock.

"ONLY THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER!" he screamed in response.

"How do you know? You've never even been here," Axel crossed his arms.

"So? I've _heard_ things!" he defended.

"SILENCE! Everyone, just stop arguing! We are about to enter a facility engineered toward family entertainment and the joy of childr-" Xemnas was cut off rudely.

"That'll be $455.92," the girl smiled.

Their jaws dropped in unison.

"Wait, I have coke cans!" the Superior remembered, pulling out a grocery bag full of cans.

"Okay, then. Now it's..." she calculated the new price. "$295.92."

Xemnas handed her the money and received his change. "Do you know where the nearest ATM is as?" he asked. She pointed into the park towards the left. "Thank you."

As they entered the park, they all turned to each other in excitement, with the exceptions of Xemnas and Saix.

"I wanna ride the Superman!" Roxas squealed.

"Let's go on the Batman!" Demyx bounced about.

"First," Axel smirked. "We're riding the Texas Giant."

Everyone looked at him in shock and horror.

"B-b-b-but...Axel! That thing's _scary_!" Roxas whined.

"Oh, so you're willing to be flung up and down on the tallest ride in the park but not ride the Texas Giant?" Axel scoffed.

Roxas gulped, exchanging looks with the rest of the group. They nodded. "Fine," he sighed. "but first, S-" Demyx interjected.

"PINK THINGS!"

"Okay, first up are some Pink Things, whatever the heck _those_ are, THEN the Superman."

"What is this 'Superman', Number XIII?" the Superior asked, somewhat curious.

"It's this _really_ tall ride that goes up REEEEEALLY high then drops down fast then keeps doing that for about 30 seconds," Roxas answered giddily. Xemnas looked interested.

"Then it's settled. First ride is the Superman. Then the Batman, then maybe, just _maybe, _this 'Texas Giant'." Roxas grinned at Xemnas' statement.

Demyx immediately spotted where the Pink Things were sold, dragging the rest along with. They all got one, staring at it dumbfounded. Well, except for Demyx. His was already gone. "OHMYGOGMYBRAIN!" He cried. Clutching his head.

"What brain?" Axel laughed.

"Holy crap, this...this is better than sea-salt ice cream!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel looked shocked and took a small lick.

"You're right, it is!" Axel agreed. Everyone else proceed to devour their treats.

Once finished, they made their way to the Superman. The line luckily wasn't too long, seeing as the park had just opened and they practically shoved their way to the front - with the help of Mr. Berserk, of course.

They all seated themselves on the ride, three to a row. From left to right: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Xemnas, Zexion, and Saix. Xigbar, Larxene, and Luxord. They all pulled down their bars and buckled their seat belts.

"OH MY GOD!" Axel screamed.

"What?" Demyx asked in concern.

"I sat on the thing in the middle!" he whined, rubbing his butt. Demyx snickered, earning a glare from Axel.

"Here we go," Roxas gulped.

"What, scared?" Axel laughed. "If I recall, you're the one who wanted to go on this ride in the first place."

"Uh...n-no, I'm just...nervous," he gulped. The ride shifted slightly. It was starting to rise.

Saix took in a deep breath. Xemnas looked at him in concern.

"Saix, are you alrig-IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS!" The ride dropped unexpectedly. "WOOO!"

"Yes," Saix groaned. "_Woo_."

Axel and Roxas were holding each others hands for dear life, their eyes shut tightly. "THIS IS WHAT SUICIDE FEELS LIKE!" Axel screamed.

The ride dropped once more, then flew back up, faster than the first time. Zexion was practically having a panic attack, gripping the bar around him as if it were to open at any moment. After rising and falling a couple more times, the ride finally stopped.

"That...was _amazing!_" Xemnas cheered.

"Yeah, let's go again!" Roxas agreed.

"Again? You and Axel were holding onto each other like you were gonna die!" Demyx laughed.

"What if we did? I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!" Axel defended.

"Axel..." Saix sighed. "We don't _have_ hearts."

"Right," Axel replied.

Zexion ran off to the nearest trash can, throwing up the pink thing from earlier.

"I've got an idea," Roxas spoke up. "How 'bout we split up in groups? Like, the ones we were in on this ride." The rest looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "We'll meet up at the entrance at 8. Sound good?" Without another word, the other two groups scurried off. "So..." Roxas looked at Axel. "What's next?" Before he could Answer, Demyx butted in.

"BATMANBATMANBATMAN!" he exclaimed. Roxas and Axel exchanged looks then shrugged, the group heading off to their next destination.

"How about we do something less...wild?" Zexion suggested. "How about...that one?" he pointed to a sign that said 'Runaway Mine Train'. "It doesn't look very dangerous." him, Xemnas, and Saix all headed off toward the small train.

"Judge Roy Scream?" Larxene asked. "That sounds fun. Let's go!" Xigbar and Luxord followed after her.

After waiting in line for about thirty minutes, which was actually considerably short, Roxas' group got on the Batman, sitting in the same order as before.

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's leg, already shaking. Axel was gripping on to the bar, arms wrapped around as tight as possible. Demyx was rather jittery, twitching around in his seat.

"C'MON AND START THE RIDE ALREADY!" Demyx demanded. Just then, the ride started, almost as if it heard him.

Demyx was screaming and laughing the whole time, thoroughly enjoying the ride. Axel and Roxas, on the other hand, practically cried every time the ride made a loop and wailed when it twisted around. It felt like it took ages, each jerk of the seat making Roxas hate Demyx even more. When the ride was over, The boys made their way off the ride, Roxas struggling to stand up.

Roxas almost fell, but was luckily caught by Axel. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this Texas Giant, guys," he scratched his head.

Demyx glared at him, his left eye twitching slightly. "No," was all he said.

"That was a nice ride," Zexion stood up.

"Indeed, what next?" Xemnas replied.

Saix looked around. "That," he pointed to the sign that said 'El Asseradero'.

Zexion giggled. "It says _ass_." Superior just shook his head, the group making their way to the ride.

Larxene groaned, getting off the ride. "Half way through the ride, my face was buried in my boobs!"

"Yeah, I saw," Xigbar chuckled, earning a smack on the head. "...okay, I deserved that."

Luxord had already started walking off, the rest following. They had no idea where he was going, but they didn't want to get lost.

"Axel, you wanted to go on this ride, so you're going!" Demyx frowned.

"But Demyx! I'm _scared_!" he whined.

"Does that mean I don't have to go?" Roxas chimed in.

"What on earth makes you think that?" Demyx retorted.

"There's only two seats to a row?" he replied.

Demyx took a second to think. "Nonsense! I'll just sit with someone else and you two can sit together!" he grinned.

Roxas groaned. "Demyx, I really hate you. And you too, Axel," he glared.

Axel looked hurt. "Hey, what did I do?" he replied, shocked.

"You're the one who suggested this stupid ride in the first place!" Roxas yelled.

Axel was silent. "...oh, right."

They reluctantly took their seats, strapping in and such. Axel and Roxas looked at each other, then broke down.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Roxas cried.

"NEITHER DO I!" Axel was also crying.

"If I die, you can have all of my pokem-AHHHH!" Before Roxas could finish his sentence, the ride dropped. They hadn't even noticed that they had been going up. He and Axel were holding hands as tight as possible, their other hands wrapped tightly around the bar. They were crying, and they felt no shame. Just fear. Lots and lots of fear.

"I'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED ANYONE!" Axel screamed.

"SORA SLEPT THROUGH THE MOST IMPORTANT YAER OF PUPERTY!" Roxas screamed. They both looked at each other and began crying. And screaming. And crying some more. Then the ride stopped. They let go of the other's hands and sighed with content, slouching slightly in their seats. Once they got off the ride, they looked at each other again, nodded, shook hands, and pretended nothing ever happened.

Then they both broke down crying and hugged each other. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!" Roxas wailed.

"SO DID I!" Axel responded.

"H-hey, where's Demyx?" Roxas looked around, then saw Demyx on the ride once again.

"Uh...let's just leave him there," Axel suggested.

"Right," Roxas agreed. "let's go play some games!" So they went off to the games, looking for something fun to do that wouldn't kill them. They approached a game where you had to bounce balls off a board and land them in a basket. Sounded easy enough.

"This one," Axel pointed. "I need to win!"

"Why this one?" Roxas asked.

Axel pointed to the prizes hanging above them. "GIANT DOMO!"

Roxas just face-palmed. "Whatever. Go for it."

And he did. Axel ended up spending 100 munny on that game and _still_ hadn't won. What was he doing wrong?

"Here, let me try," Roxas suggested, handing the guy 5 munny. Roxas tried and, sure enough, won the Domo plushie. "Here," he handed Axel the toy. "I'm getting' me a Batman guitar!" And he did just that.

About three hours later, the three group made their way to the entrance. The first group to get their was Xemnas'. Superior had a Tweety Bird as tall as him, Zexion had a large Bugs Bunny, and Saix had an oversized inflatable hammer. Next was Xigbar's group. Xigbar had a Marvin the Martian hat, Larxene had pretty much a whole litter of stuffed puppies in an array of colors, and Luxord...a plate of cheese fries. The last group was Roxas', with Roxas and his Batman guitar, Demyx and a Superman guitar, and Axel with his Domo and pink light-up cape.

They all exited the park, not a single word muttered the whole ride home. Once they entered the castle and went to the Grey Area, they all erupted with laughter and joy, telling each other about what they did and what they got. The remaining members came in to see what the commotion was about and saw all of the unusual items they had returned with. Unfortunately for them, the ones who went to Six Flags left and went to their rooms, not informing the other of any of the events that went on that day.

"...we probably should've gone," muttered Lexaeus, utterly disappointed.

"...was Axel wearing a cape?" Vexen asked, scratching his head.

Superior called up a meeting for only those who went to Six Flags, informing them that their next "vacation" would be somewhere different. It would be..._The State Fair of Texas_.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I thought the ending was lame as hell, but couldn't think of anything better. Especially since Texas doesn't really have anything interesting other that Six Flags (The Fair kinda sucks, in my opinion .), so...yeah. I may or may not write about them going to the fair, I'm not sure yet. If I do, it won't be nearly as long as this one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
